Tomorrow's Yesterday
by Opened Secrets
Summary: When Bella and Edward adopt two very young vampires, what lengths will they go through to save them from a terrible past? Watch what happens when yesterday's mastake threatens the lives of all the vampires. "One time, one Bite! But now two will die."
1. The Shopping Trip

Chapter 1

Prologue

Looking left to right, I searched the entire room, but there was no sign of them any where. It was if some one had walked into our house, pulled out every one of our possessions and gently laid them on the floor. Not as vandalism, but more as an obstacle, or a barrier.

He couldn't have done this; everything would have been broken and scattered haphazardly. No, this looked more like the girls had done it themselves. Oh no, the girls knew this was a trap. They knew that we would try and find them , to save them. They knew that he was after us, not them! And they were willing to keep from getting rescued to keep us safe?

They were pulling a "Bella" move, as Emmit like to call it. They were willing to sacrafice themselves to keep us safe. Well, it didn't work the first time, and it wasn't going to work this time. We would find them, and we will save them. But first, we had to get to them before it was to late...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hello?" I spoke into a shiny, new cell phone Edward had just thrust into my hand. He had an amused look on his perfect face; the kind of look that usually meant something humorous was about to happen at my expense.

"Hey Bella! Guess what!" Said a perfect voice from the other end.

"Hey Alice! How are you? And…" I closed my eyes for a second to picture what the 'what' part of guess was. "You are at the airport about three miles from here and you have decided to visit!" I squeaked into the phone. I heard a pause then a grunt.

"Know it all." She mumbled. I laughed. "I still haven't gotten used to that you know." She griped. I smiled; she was talking about my new 'power' that I had gotten less than five years ago. I was very much a worrier when I was human, and now that I'm a vampire I always know what people are doing and where they are… and mostly if they are any kind of trouble. However, Alice always found it annoying when I foiled her surprises. That was another perk to the gift; I have always hated surprises, so now I typically can figure out what the surprise is before any one is given the chance to surprise me! Unfortunately, it doesn't exactly work like Alice's gift though; I have to be thinking about that person for me to know.

"Well, now you know how we feel about you." I sang smugly into the phone. I heard her laugh.

"Well, you only got half my surprise! Me and you are going to go shopping in that really huge mall near by! And, to make it all even better, you're not even going to argue!"

"What? No way! I am not going to go shopping!" I said, probably more loudly than I needed too.

"And why not? You and Edward live about ten miles from the Gallaria! It will be fun!" The Gallaria was this over sized shopping mall that sold practically everything. The whole mall seemed like it was much to large to fit in such a small state, of course, it was basically the only mall in the entire state, so that may have made up the difference.

"Alice, I am not going to go sho…" I started, but I was rudely cut off when I felt the phone be quickly snatched away from my ear. I looked up and saw Edward, who now had the phone to his ear, smiling that crooked smile that always made my insides melt.

"Alice? Yes, of course, I will make sure." He looked at me and I did my best to glare at him. However, the force of glare was nothing to what I wanted it to be, but how could I be angry at an angel face like that? Edward was smiling hugely, his strange red hair was messy and his eyes were very gold today. He was giving me his best innocent look as he hung up the phone.

"What?" He asked, had I not known better, I would have thought he was being genuine. But, being married to him for five years I knew Edward far too well to go for that 'what-did-I-do?' look.

"What? You are kidding right? You know I hate shopping. That's the reason we moved to Vermont, the stupid state is supposed to suck on shopping!" He shrugged, grinning. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, then, but you are coming too."

"I don't think so."

"Of course you are, you silly little vampire. Who else is going to carry my purse?" His smile dropped and he looked at me insanely. Mimicking him, I put on my best puppy face and asked "what?"

He glared for a second, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Alice is here!" I sang as I ran to the front door and opened. I herd him mumble "I know that too." And just as we knew, Alice was standing there, gracefully leaning against the door frame. "Ready? " I asked, she grinned and nodded.

"I have my sparkly red purse in the car, Edward. You know the one that says, 'Hot chick' for you to carry." She sang as she danced to her beautiful, light blue Porsche sitting in the drive way. We laughed, as Edward climbed into the back seat grumbling.

We arrived very shortly and it wasn't long before Alice had dragged me and Edward all over the mall, and back, at least six times. We each supported at least eight bags. Unfortunately they were all for me, Alice had insisted I needed everything from basically every store we passed.

Me and Edward had both grown very tired of shopping, and rather irritated of Alice's giddiness toward it.

"I just wish" Edward grumbled into my ear. "That one of these days, she would realize what a waste of time this is!"

"You know Alice. Once she's going there's no stopping her… Hey! Alice, what do you think your…" I had run into the back of Alice, rather hard. She had a blank stare plastered on her face, and I realized almost at once she was seeing something. She blinked twice, then caught Edwards's eye.

"What is it?" I asked, quietly.

"There are other vampires here." She whispered.

"How many? And what do they want?"

"Two, but they recognize you. They want to talk to you." She said, her eyes weren't worried, so I didn't really know what to make out of all this. Why was she acting so weird?

"Um. That's a bad thing usually… what's different this time?" I asked, looking to Edward. He also had a strange expression on his face. Not anxiety like usual, but it was more of an incredulous look.

"They recognize you from a picture, from when you were fifteen."

"What?"

"They will be over here in a second. You new them, but they were different then, much younger. You'll know who they are, just be prepared. What ever you do don't freak out." Alice warned me. My thoughts started to whirl. What were they talking about? And when I was fifteen? I was in Phoenix then!

"There they are." Edward said with an emotionless face. I searched the room, looking for two white skinned, red eyed people who were searching me out, but I didn't see anyone who fit that description. All I could see where families bustling by, every once in a while I would catch someone doing a second take at Edward, Alice and myself, but nothing unusual.

Then I felt it, a little girl pulled down on my shirt to get my attention. When I looked down I was shocked! In front of me stood two very young, beautiful, identical twin girl… vampires?

"Oh." I gasped in shock when I looked down. "Well, hello." I managed; I didn't know what to say. These girls looked like they couldn't have been more than six, seven years old.

"You're… You're Isabella!" One of them said. I was shocked, they obviously knew me, but I hadn't the slightest idea who they were.

"Yes." I managed.

"You knew our Mommy." The other said, so quiet it was almost like she was whispering.

"I did?"

She nodded. "Our mommy was Tina McGrolen." Then it hit me! When I was fourteen, fifteen years old my mother had tried to get me to be friends with, at the time, her boyfriend's younger sister. Of course we hadn't really hit it off, she was nineteen and I was almost fifteen. But she was very pregnant, and I had come over to baby sit her twins when they were very, very young. Of course these couldn't be them… could they?

"Gabriella and Abigail?" I asked uncertainly. The both looked up and nodded. "Oh my god!" I gasped, and looked up at Edward. I felt my heart break. These girls would have only been six years old when they changed. They wouldn't have ever had a chance to live. They had never had a chance before becoming monsters…

"Bella." He said uncertainly. I swallowed hard, but I managed to keep my composure. "Girls, how did you two get here?"

"We came with the man." One of the two said, smiling. "He said that he thought he knew who we should be with. He's way over there now, though." She said pointing.

"Ya, and I think he heard Abby." The one who was not Abby said. I assume this must be Gabriella. She was giggling. They seemed more relaxed now, more their age. "She said he smelt really bad!"

"Gabby! I didn't mean too! But he did, he reeked!" The other giggled back.

"You came with a smelly man? He knew me and he took you to me?" I asked getting the story straight. I looked over at Alice, to see if she had seen anything. She shook her head no. Then it hit, literally. He hit me softly on the head! And as soon as he had done that, I smelled him.

"Jacob Black!" I squealed. I hadn't seen him in over two years.

"In the flesh." He replied smiling. I, with out thinking, whirled around and hugged him.

"God Bella, you reek!" He exclaimed, playfully holding his nose. I laughed, I always smelled a little bit of a foul smell with him, but being around him so much before I changed defiantly had kept him from reeking to me.

"Shut up!' I said, hitting him on the arm. "What are you doing here?"

"I found these two when I was… er, 'out' thinking that they were intruders. When we saw they were just little ones we figured that we couldn't hurt them, so they lived with us for a little while, but eventually the pack couldn't stand babysitting vampires, so we thought about bringing them to you. Esme's idea really." He explained

"You talked to Esme?" I exclaimed. He nodded and grinned.

"These girls need a home, and parents." He nodded at me and Edward. I quickly looked at Edward, who looked slightly less enthused by the idea of being a parent. Then I looked to Alice, who's face was lit up.

"Of course I'll be the godmother!" she grinned at me. Right that instant, it had hit me. I had made one decision; Edward had made the exact opposite one. However, this was one fight that I refused to loose…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay, please tell me what you think. I know its short and a little broken at some points. so sorry, buft this is my first time doing a Twilight Saga fiction, no bear with me. Please tell me if you like it or not. And sorry about Typo's... I try my best to avoid those, but would you understand if i said i was only human?

Plz plz review!


	2. Newborns

DISCLAIMER- I own the twins... not in real life, but in the story... Everything else belongs to a genius, Steph Meyer.

A/N- Well, i didn't get many reviews, actually i only got one (pouts a little) but hey, they seemed to really really like it -- THANK YOU CloewithLOVE, i appreciate it alot!! -- however, i was put on like five faves and a few more alerts, and i got bored, so i added another chapter. However, More ppl need to review if i'm going to conitnue with the story. If you like it, or hate, TELL ME!

o0o0o0o0o

"Edward, just listen to yourself! You're being unreasonable!" Bella told me. Her eyes were pleading with me, begging that I give in to her. But of all the things _I_ could give her, she chooses the thing –or- things that I couldn't. This just proves, again, that her choosing me over Jacob was a mistake. Now instead of living a normal, _human_ life, she wants to adopt two six year old, vampire twins?

"Bella, no! Just no! We don't need anymore obstacles… and can you imagine having to explain twins to people when we move? We barely look old enough to graduate high school!"

"I don't think they'll be as shocked as you think." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes, how could she do this to me? I know that I'm being selfish, but we have only been married four years, eight months, and six days! That's barely anything compared to what I had planned out. We were going to be married, happy and _alone_, for at least three hundred years before we were going to move back in with my family, yet alone get one of our own!

"Just, Bella…" I couldn't think of the right thing to say. I knew that no matter what came out of my mouth it would hurt her. "It's so early! Do you really want to have to look out for two children vampires for the rest of our lives? Because, you do realize if we decide to keep them, that they won't be able to grow up and move out. They will be with us forever. Forever is a long commitment, Bella."

"Edward, I know this is long commitment! I know what it means! I know! I know it all! But I want this. More than anything else, I want this!" she pleaded, frustrated. I felt my temper rising, the way it always does when something is bothering Bella. "Please, Edward." She added, now softer. If it were possible, I think that soft, plead would have completely shattered my heart.

"Damn it, Bella! I know you want this," Great, my voice was rising, meaning that she is going to interpret this as anger… towards her. "But what are we going to do with two vampire children?"

"We were planning on adopting some time in our life, so why not now?" I could hear her straining to keep her anger at bay. I knew I could put my foot down right then and there and she would never bring this up again, she would go on about her life pretending that this had never happened and she would pretend that she was happy. But, how could I do that to her? I would always know she wasn't going to be completely happy with out these girls, but we could always adopt them in few centauries. Why now? And why did they have to be so young… and girls?

"Bella, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Don't get mad with me, this is just how I feel." I said, taking a deep breathe, which of course was just for dramatic affect. "I wouldn't know how to do this! I can't even imagine this. I mean, come on Bella. What am I going to do with two _girls_?" Damn, I just _spat_ the word girls. She is going to be furious at me.

"That's what all this is about?" I heard her ask, I didn't even want to look up. But, somehow I managed it. What I saw totally shocked me. Her eyes were glowing gold and she was trying very, very hard to suppress a grin; which did no good when she snorted. What was so funny?

"Yes." I said curtly. I hate it when her reactions weren't what I was expecting. Well, actually I loved that she could surprise me; however, it always put me on edge when I was guessing what she was thinking.

"So, let me get this straight." She stated, still trying very hard to keep from laughing. "You don't want to adopt because you're afraid that you won't know what to do. Right?" I nodded, so she continued. "And you don't think you'll know what to do because their _girls_?" Again, I nodded. I pulled my eye brows in, trying to figure out where in the world she was going with this. "So, in a nut shell, you're afraid of two little, six year old girls?" She lost it. Bella couldn't hold it down any longer. Before I could completely comprehend what she had just said, she was clutching my shoulder for support to keep from falling onto the floor, laughing.

"No! I'm not afraid of two girls!" I exclaimed when I had fully comprehended why she was laughing so hard.

"So we will adopt?" She was able to pull herself together for a moment to look at me. When I didn't respond, she took advantage." _Please? Please? Please!"_ She begged me in between kisses. Man, did she know my weakness or what?

"What ever will make you happy, love." I gave in, sighing. There was a high pitched squeal in my ear; then she was jumping up and down.

"Oh, thank you! Let's go tell them now! Alice is about to, and I want to beat her to it!" Bella exclaimed taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs to where Jacob and Alice where playing the ultimate game of "horsy" with the girls. I could here them screaming with excitement as they rode on the back of Jacob's wolf form. Alice must have grabbed the one of them off his back and was swinging her around in circles very quickly because I could hear her thinking, "_Go faster! Around and Around! Faster!_" I couldn't help but laugh, they were actually pretty cute…

"Alice is hiding something from me." I told Bella, she gave me a questioning look. "She's translating the stupid 'I Love You, You Love Me' song into Arabic... Now German." I informed her. She closed her eyes for second, 'seeing' them, then she smiled.

"Don't worry about it." She sighed. "You'll hear in a second." And I did, there were more thoughts… about five to many.

"Family's here!" I exclaimed. Of course I should have figured that out that they would here, after all the dog had said it was Esme's idea for us to adopt. Sighing, I let out a chuckle. Then at Vampire speed, we reached the door.

"Esme! Chalisle! Every one, what are you doing here?" Bella asked when she walked in, pretending to be surprised. I rolled my eyes; she was always such a bad liar. I swear I think her acting skills got _worse _when she changed. If that was possible.

"So?" Esme asked, however, Bella didn't even get to answer before Alice had enveloped her into a huge hug.

"This is wonderful! Aw, you two are going to be so cute as parents! Oh, we have to throw a "welcome to the family" party. And we'll have to go shopping for the twins! They'll need new stuff, and clothes!" wow, Alice may even be more excited than Bella!

Bella broke the hug first; then she leaned down to the girls. "What do you two think?" She asked them kindly. They looked at each other and smiled. They both nodded enthusiastically, a huge grin across their faces. Bella laughed; then enveloped them into a hug. "That's good." She told them quietly into their ears. They both seemed eager and happy to be near Bella. She was really great with them, and I don't know why that surprised me, but it did. Then I realized that I had never seen her with little kids before.

"Oh, Carlisle, we have grand children." Esme mused, smiling proudly at me and Bella. She laughed, and then went over to hug her.

"I'm glad their Grandchildren, I don't know what I would do if we had adopted any more." He chuckled. Well, I should have known that if we hadn't taken them in, they would have.

It took Bella an hour or longer to finish the 'oh, this is so wonderful!' greet and chat fest. I stayed tucked out of the way and hid my self as best I could in the background. I know I was happy, but I was also anxious. I didn't know how to act, and mingling probably would have given me away. So I stuck with my 'out of sight, out of mind' policy. However, Jasper was their and caught on very quickly.

"_Man, you know you will be happy. And the girls are excited to be with you. They like you a lot, that's easy to tell. You just have to get used to this"_ he told me, then he went over, kissed Alice quickly on the cheek and excused himself. 'Probably too much emotion in here', I laughed to myself.

"You ready to get out of here, with just _our_ family?" Bella asked me sweetly. She emphasized the word _our_ meaning me, her, and the twins. The way it would stay, probably for the rest of our life… the rest of eternity?

"Hey,-er- Bella?" One of the twins asked when we had left. Man, they look a lot alike! Geez, had I not been able to read her thoughts, there was no I would have been able to tell that this was Gabby.

"Yes?"

"Um… about the party? It's not going to be… _big_ is it?"

"Oh, yes. It's going to be huge. Unfortunately, you will get used to Alice. Well, you'll understand her enough to not argue with her and her 'parties.' And shopping."

"oh." They replied together. I laughed, they were just so cute!

"Um, Bella." Abby said quietly. "We're… well, thirsty." She said, looking powerfully ashamed. Then I realized something, they were newborns, they were going to have to get used to our way of life, and they had never been hunting.

"Girls, how long have you been… changed?" I asked them. Gabby opened her mouth to answer, but I already knew. They had very, very recently been changed. Probably less than four weeks earlier. Enough time to be changed, taken in by a pack of wolves, and then taken here. We were going to have to teach them about being a vampire… Everything about what they had become. They were completely clueless. They were completely innocent…

o0o0o0o0o0

So it's not the greatest, and its some what sapy or w/e but i had to put this in... You understand, right? But, the exciting parts begin. Well, it gets a lot more exciting and you will get to know the girls better. You get to see the awkard conversation between Edward and his new neighbor... How do you think he'll handle it when his new rather old, judgemental nieghbor starts lectoring Edward about getting bella pregnant in middle school? After all, he should be able to controll those 'Urges"... lol, it should be funny, Its too bad Edward can't blush...

But you have to REVIEW! i wan tthree, but im expecting five before i update... and keep in mind the next chapter will be better! i promise!

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW


	3. A New Way of Life

i do not own most of the charicters... you know who i do

Hey, so ya... i want to thank all my awesome reviewers! it would be awesome if i could get even more... but still thanks again! and sorry i haven't replyed to any of them... i totally didn't know you could do that! lol, i just changed my email to the right one and some one replied to one of my reviews and i was like aWESOME! lol, but i still havent figured out how to reply to your reviews lol.

So i'll thank you here! YOU GUYS ROCK!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

APOV

"Um, Bella… We're, well, thirsty." I said quietly. I didn't know how to put that. I wasn't thirsty like I know I should be, but like I had been at the mall, when Jacob was holding me and Gabby's hand. He kept saying over and over, "We will find them quickly, so don't think about it, okay? Just, sing your ABC's? Do you know them? Okay then, let's sing." For the rest of the time looking for Bella, he had tried explaining the L,M,N,O,P part as separate letters to Gabby, who kept insisting they were not separate, but more of a "Ela-menu-phee."

It had worked pretty well too, but still it was hard to ignore. I wanted really, really badly to just run and… I shouldn't even think about what I wanted to do! It's a horrible thing to do!

I looked over to Gabby, and knew exactly what she was thinking. We both were thinking about what we really, really shouldn't want to be doing.

"Girls, how long have you been… changed?" Edward asked. It took me a second to realize that it had been Edward who was talking, because he hadn't said anything to us, but we had heard him and Bella arguing in the down in the basement about us. I think Alice had realized that too because she was getting Jacob really mad, then when he transformed, she said, "who wants to ride werewolf?" We started playing, and it was sooo fun! Then Alice took me and did a round-and-round thing.

"Changed?" Gabby asked. I knew she didn't want to think about what had happened. It was horrible! That's when both Edward and Bella stopped. They gave each other a troubled look, the one Mama used to give Granpap when Granme used to call them the wrong name. It was not a good look.

"Do you know what happed, girls?" Bella said. She was sad. I could tell because of the look in her eyes, which were gold? I thought they were supposed to be red?

"Not really…" Gabby was always the first to speak. She was so much braver than me, it wasn't fair. I remember Mama used to ask us what we did, and Gabby would go on about how she had stopped the mean kid at the playground from throwing sand. Then she would ask me what I had done, and it was always me the sand was being thrown at.

"Just that, we saw our Daddy. He had been dead sense we were two! Then he said that we were going to be with him, but he wanted to give us a kiss. Then, it hurt! It hurt… so bad! I just wanted. It to. Stop. But. It wouldn't. It. Kept. Hurting. Never. Ending. Just… hurt." Gabby said. She had started crying. Well, sorta. It was like she wasn't but she was. I felt like crying too, but I couldn't.

"Shhh… Its okay." Bella hushed Gabby then squeezed her into a hug. Gabby was still crying, and I felt like crying so bad, I just wanted some one to hug me too! I wanted some one to say it was okay, that it was just a bad dream, like when I used to dream about Daddy dying. But, this wasn't a dream…

I was really crying now, but no tears. Then, before I realized what was going on, I was hugged. Tightly, in a huge bear hug. I looked up; expecting to see Bella, but it was Edward. He was hugging me.

"Shh. Don't worry. You are alright now. It's okay, Abby. I know you're scared, and know you're sad." He murmured into me hair. I didn't know what to think, but I was too sad. So I just leaned in and hugged him tighter, trying really hard to be brave like Gabby, but all I could do was keep almost-crying.

"Abigail, Gabriella? I want to know something… you don't have to answer, but if you want to, you can. How long ago did that happen?" It was Bella who asked. I thought for a second. I had just met Jacob, when we woke up. It was funny too, because he had the strangest expression on his face. It was twisted into disgust, but worry. He must have seen me and Gabby hurting, because he was howling and then there were a lot of wolves. It still hurt pretty bad when they took us away from the meadow, but not as bad. But, how long ago was that? Jacob had said to some boy that he thought it would be better if we went away to the leeches' place, after all a week and half with werewolves probably wasn't the best for newborns. Then it had taken about half a week to get here, so probably about two weeks ago. In that time, we had found out that we couldn't see mama again, and we were supposed to stay inside, a lot.

I looked up to answer, but I caught Edward mouthing 'two weeks.' To Bella.

"How did you know?" I asked, curiously. We hadn't said anything, but he knew the answer. He smiled.

"I know what your thinking." He told us simply. I felt my mouth drop open, eyes open wide in shock.

"That's impossible!" Gabby insisted.

"Oh, really?" Edward asked, laughing. "Well, try me. Abby think of something funny, and I will see if I know what it is." I nodded

Something funny? Something funny? Oh I know! Jakes face!

Edward laughed, then said, "your thinking about a little less than a week ago. You were talking to Gabby, and you said, 'It smells really bad in here!' Gabby nodded, then you added, 'Jacob reminds me of the smell our poodle used to smell like when she was sick to her stomach… Actually, that's the way the mess used to smell.' He heard you, then you saw his face. It looked extremely self-conscious, then he leaned over to Embry and said, "I think its best if they stay at the Leaches place, I'm not sure if it's a good idea for two newborns to stay with werewolves the first week and half they are alive." He was laughing very hard now, but he had gotten it right, down to what every one said.

I smiled at him, then nodded. "That's right!"

"Of course it is." He said, a little smugly. "Bella, you take the girls back to the house, and I will see about getting them something to drink. Tomorrow, we will need to move. It will be strange for our neighbors to start to notice we have to twins now, plus there are to many people near by, we will move to a smaller town." They looked pleased at the prospect of having an excuse for moving… they must have really not like living here. Alice had said something about living close to them, so maybe we will be near her? I hope so, I really like Alice.

"Come on, girls. Let's go back." Bella told us, so we followed. On the way home, she explained a few things to us. Like, the fact that it was okay to want to drink… well, ya. And that they didn't hurt humans at all, but instead they hunted animals. So no person died.

"did you ever slip up?" Gabby asked Bella, when she had finished explaining. Bella looked down for a second, then sighed.

"Once, about four years ago. He is what you would call a Singer, some one who is completely amazing to you, their smell I mean. I didn't kill him though, I just changed him. Unfortunately, he didn't take to being a vegetarian to well, so he left only a few weeks after we… er… I changed him." She said, quietly. She was embarrassed. Well, it wasn't completely her fault was it?

Edward arrived two minutes later with a live deer. I felt my stomach twist in disgust when I realized what we were supposed to do, but Bella and Edward said it would be okay….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

EPOV

Bella stayed with them all night, they were crying. Poor little girls, they thought they were awful people, they felt extremely guilty about having to drink the blood, even if it was just deer. I can't say I can blame them, I know it was probably harder for them, because of how young and innocent they are.

However, while they were home, I decided that Alice and I would go looking for a house. We decided that we wanted to live somewhere like Fork WA, because it was never sunny, but Forks itself was to risky. So we bought a place in Moclips which was about fifty miles from Forks, and surprisingly enough, it was about a fourth of the size of Forks (A/N seriously, looked it up online… forks has about 3,460 people live there and about 650 live in Moclips)

"Are you ready for this?" Bella asked me, when we pulled up to the new house. Somehow, every one had helped us pack and we were out of the old house in a matter of hours.

I nodded, but I knew I didn't look at all excited about this. I wasn't really. As much as I had hated Vermont, this town was smaller, and the majority of the people around were older.

"Okay, girls. Do you remember the story?" Bella asked them. They both nodded.

"Lets hear it then." I said, the girls minds where other places and they were not at all thinking about the what we had told them to say when people asked how we were all related.

Gabby sighed, then said," We moved here with you and Mama, that's Bella. We are five years old and you two just graduated high school. We are moving here to live with Granpap, Carlisle, and Granmama, Emse, because they hated the fact you couldn't raise us on your own any more. Even though, you had Uncle emits and Aunt Rosalie's help." Abby just nodded. A lot. I gave a chuckle, that story was close enough. Most people wouldn't expect two little girls to know that much.

"Okay, then, You two go in with Alice and let her help you set up. Jacob said he was going to stop by later to make sure you two were happy. Me and Edward are going to meet the neighbor's." Balla climbed out of the car, and for the very first time in a long time, she opened the door herself. I was busy helping Abby out of the back seat. They rushed inside.

Bella smiled at me, "I'm glad we did this, you know." She whispered into my ear. I smiled, I was happy to.

"Me too, love." I told her, "Come along, we have to meet him now. And Bella, he is a gossiper. And is curious as to the twins." I warned her, I could hear them thinking that we were going to be troublesome people and that if those girls were ours, we had no ethics, no morals… And that he would have to tell some named Gresly about us next chance he got. I let out a sigh, this could not be fun.

"Good morning!" Bella called cheerily, when an elderly man walked out of his front door. He smiled, but it was easy to tell it wasn't genuine. I forced myself to smile to, but it was difficult.

"Ah, good morning. You two must be the new neighbors? I assume your parents are here too, as I saw those twin siblings of yours running into the house." I felt myself getting angry already, his thoughts were very different from what he said.

"Actually our parents are living here, but the girls are ours." I said, putting my arm protectively around Bella's waist, I did my best to smile fondly while I said it.

"Oh? My, you two are certainly very young to be parents."

"Yes."

"How old are they?"

"They are five, as of a few months ago." Bella replied politely. She was done letting me answer, knowing that i would probably be too short with him.

"Oh my! Oh my! And they are his right?"

"Of course, we have been together for as long as I can remember."

"So," If he was trying to act casual, it was not working. He was going to give us the third degree, no doubt about it. "You two must have been how old when they were born?"

I felt Bella go rigid, this was going to be hard for her. "Fourteen." She said, shortly.

"Oh, so you were in school?"

"Yes, eighth grade." I replied. "However, if you don't mind we really should be getting back to the girls. You understand right?"

"Yes, well let the girl, I mean, woman go. I would very much like to get acquainted with you…."

"Edward." It was all I could do to keep form rolling my eyes. Bella gave me an apologetic look, but hurried away.

"So, you were mighty young father?" He just wasn't going to give up was he?! He was worse than the elderly woman who used to live in Forks!

"Yes."

"My, my boy. What has the world come too? All this corruption, it's so sad."

"Sir, if you don't mind I would prefer to change the subject." I said, curtly. I felt anger welling inside me, did he seriously just call me and Bella corrupted?!

"Oh, yes I understand. You're embarrassed. I can't say that I blame you, either. My, if I had not been able to control those urges when I was your age… well I do understand that you're ashamed, but boy, we all make mistakes."

"Thank you." I snapped. I really, really just wanted to attack him right there. I felt my fist curled up into balls and my jaw shut tight.

"Well, unless of course you two were married, then it might be okay." Oh my god! This guy was really **_not_** going to give up! I knew what he was thinking, he knew we were too young to be married, but he wanted to have to the best gossip in town.

"Sir, we were just married when we turned eighteen. But, I'm terribly sorry, but I must be going."

"Oh, yes. You must attend to your children." Damn human!

I walked away briskly, I already hatred this guy, more than I thought possible. Stupid judgmental, hypocritical person! I knew almost the whole time that he used to go to a strip club when he sixteen, seventeen years old. He must thrive on other people's mistakes.

"Edward?" Bella asked when I returned. She was worried; I must have had that hard look on my face. "Are you okay?" she asked, kissing me.

"I'm fine." I grumbled. "Just have a problem with our neighbor."

"We can annoy him if you want?" Gabby suggested. I smiled. I knew what she was thinking. Wait for him to sit down on his Lay-Z-boy and then ring the door bell and disappear before he got there, over and over and over again. Something she must have learned from one of her old neighbors. I laughed, it was perfect.

"Bring Emmit along, he would love that." I said, laughing harder. She nodded; then rushed off with her sister. I saw them run by, Emmit right behind them, laughing. Then before I could blink, they were out the door.

"You know, you really shouldn't encourage that behavior." Bella joked. I smiled.

'Yes, but now the house is all ours. Alice went hunting, Emmit is with the girls and every one else is getting their stuff." I smiled suggestively. She laughed.

"My, you silly vampire. That would be wrong!" She mocked our neighbor. I gave a low growl; then jumped on her, causing her to fall to the ground. She was laughing, though, and I knew she loved when I did this.

"Oh, no morals! No ethics!" She cried, pretending to be disgusted.

"None, whatsoever!" I growled into her ear. Then, I started kissing her. I could feel her leaning into my kiss, applying more and more pressure, her hands weaved through my hair.

"_Busy?"_ I heard some one think mockingly. Great, Jacob's here.

I pulled away, then mumbled, "Later…" She gave me a questioning look, then smiled.

"Come on in, Jake!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N- so now you must review! i want you to tell me what you think, if its good, or not... to boring, if you just liked it! tell me ideas you have, things you would love to see happen, thinks you hate. I really want to know!

Anyway, tell me what you think. Oh, and i case your owndering, this story is really going to get interesting in the next chapter. soem times goignt to pass too, but ya. Your going to start seeing what... mistake is goign to haunt the family. Actually i want to see if any of oyu can guess what is the big mistake is... i know i left a few clues in the chapter.

So tall me exactly what you think, what the mistake is, and your ideas for the storie is in you review...

_**i want five more reviews! i will do an immediate update when i get seven!**_


End file.
